


Science Fiction Double Feature

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Costumes, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Halloween, Light daddy kink, Other, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Rope Bondage, Suspension, asexual!Remus, genderfluid!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: Sirius finally convinces Remus to dress up and go see a live production fo Rocky Horror -- one on condition. Remus gets to do anything he likes to them once they get home.





	Science Fiction Double Feature

Sirius couldn’t quite believe they had finally convinced Remus to do this. They knew he would enjoy the Rocky Horror Show but he was, for some reason, a little reluctant to go. Sirius was so excited though, because he had finally said yes, and to the Halloween showing no less.

“Okay, do you want to go as a specific character, or just…  _ general Rocky Horror fan _ , caro?” Sirius sat on the edge of the bed, grinning as they emptied their makeup bag out around them.

“Er, general fan, I guess?” Remus watched them closely.

“Right, right. You could probably not wear any makeup if you don’t want, but I will riot if you aren’t in heels and a corset.”

“I don’t know, love, whatever you think is good. I trust you.” He ran a hand through his curls.

Sirius grinned, looking up at him as they paused in sorting through their bag. “That’s a dangerous thing to say,” they said, biting their lip. 

“Right, I know.” He laughed. “But do your most, I guess. I know you won’t make me look like a complete idiot.”

“No no, you’re my best garbage, caro. I’ll make you look good.” Sirius stood up, slipping past him with a peck on the lips as they went to the dresser to dig through the bottom drawer. All the costumes they had for pole dancing were here, as well as their own Rocky Horror costume from when they had gone with Lily and Marlene a few times. Marlene’s costume was always fantastic but now Sirius knew that Marly really did have a penchant for dressing up.

“I’m looking forward to looking at you all night, so it doesn’t really matter,” Remus said from the bed.

“Oh you will, will you?” Sirius shot him a smile over their shoulder as they pulled out two corsets and a whole host of thigh highs and suspenders and began sorting through them to find a pair.

“Mmmhmm.” Remus sighed.

Sirius shook their head. “Are you gonna be able to manage all night?” They quipped before standing up and gesturing to Remus. “Okay, c’mon, strip.”

“I think I will.” Remus rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the bed. “I do have an iron will.” He tugged his t-shirt off.

“I know, I know.” Sirius crossed their arms over their chest, watching him for a moment before they let out a wolf-whistle. “You’re a bastard for  _ winning _ our little games.”

“I always win those ones.” He shimmed out of his sweatpants. “I mean, really, we both win in the end.”

“Mm, because you’re always very nice to me.” Sirius grinned, crossing over to him and holding the corset out.

“Always.” Remus smirked.

“Even when you’re very mean, Daddy,” Sirius said, stepping close to him and wrapping their arms around his middle so they could loop the corset around his ribs and fasten it.

“Yes, princess, always.” Remus kissed their temple.

It had been two months or so since their wedding, since the honeymoon and what felt like the million wonderful revelations they had had there, and everything felt normal now. They couldn’t quite believe  _ how _ normal it all felt, but they wouldn’t have it any other way. “Mhmm,” they hummed, moving around to Remus’ back to tighten the laces of the corset just a little. They pressed a few kisses to his shoulder blades, smiling to themselves. “You look good in this.”

“Oh yeah?” Remus leaned into them a little. “I’m sure not as good as you’ll look.”

“Mm, I do look great in a corset.” Sirius chuckled, tying the laces. “Is that comfy like that? It looks good looser on you.”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Remus brushed his hands down the front of it.

Sirius tilted their head, circling around to look at him. “Thigh highs now. Damn, you look good, caro.”

Remus flushed pink a little. “Sure. Yes, thigh highs.”

“You’re going to look so fucking hot,” Sirius said emphatically, snatching up a pair of close fishnet thigh highs. “Need me to put them on?”

“Sure, princess.” He nodded, going to sit on the edge of the bed.

Sirius smiled, crossing over to him and kneeling before him. “I know this is a little different to when I’m usually on my knees,” they said with a smirk, running one hand up his leg.

“You still look gorgeous.” He reached out to card his fingers through Sirius’ hair.

“Mm yeah?” Sirius smiled, lifting his foot a little and sliding the fishnet material up over his ankle, then his calf.

“You do all the time.” He chuckled.

“You’re so kind,” Sirius shot back, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee, then a few up his thigh as they smoothed the thigh high up into place. Fucking Christ, Remus looked  _ so _ good like this. Sirius loved him however he was but there was something about a corset and fishnets that was amazing.

“It’s true.” Remus hummed, his hands still in Sirius’ hair.

Sirius leaned into his touch for a moment as they moved and slid the other thigh high onto his foot, peppering kisses on the way.

“What time is the show?”

“Eight-thirty,” Sirius replied, clipping the suspenders to the top of the thigh highs. “Why?”

“Just wondering because if you keep kissing me like that, we’re going to be late.”

Sirius sat back on their heels with what they were sure was the most angelic look on their face. “I’ll behave, then. You can’t be late for the theatre, Remus, that’s so rude.”

“I know.” Remus snickered. “What’s next?”

“You want your heels on first so you get used to them?” Sirius grinned widely, running their hands over Remus’ legs.

“What about bottoms? I can’t go in my briefs.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Yes you can that’s the point,” Sirius retorted. “Although, if you’re uncomfortable, you could wear some of my workout shorts. There’s meant to be  _ skin _ though.”

“Your tiny shorts won’t fit… they’ll be tighter than my underwear probably!” Remus stood up.

“Mm, I suppose so. The tighter the better though, caro.” Sirius grinned up at him, biting their lip.

Remus cupped their cheek and traced his thumb across their bottom lip. “Whatever you want, princess.”

Sirius smiled, leaning into his touch and nipping at the pad of his thumb. “I want you to feel comfortable, and like the badass you are. Either briefs, or the smallest shorts you have, though.”

“Honestly I would feel more… secure in your tiny workout shorts.” He laughed, dropping his hand. “Do I even own small shorts?”

“Ha!” Sirius threw their head back with a laugh. “No, probably not. Okay. I can find my biggest pair, I’m sure they’ll fit. Our hips aren’t…  _ too  _ different.”

“They say even though my sweats hang off them.”

Sirius bit their lip and stood up, rolling their eyes. “Shut up, do you want my shorts or not caro?”

“I always want to get in your shorts.”

“Mm I know you do,” Sirius said with a laugh, going to the dresser and digging out a pair of shorts they reckoned Remus would fit, sort of. “Later, caro, after the show.”

“Oh, good.” Remus gave their bum a soft slap.

“Oi!  _ Later _ !” Sirius grinned, straightening up and holding the shorts out to him. “Here.”

“Later, yes, of course.” He took the black shorts then made a face. “Er, I can’t wear underwear with this, can I?”

“Nope,” Sirius replied, popping the ‘p’.

“All right then.” He pushed his briefs down over his hips then kicked them off.

Sirius, ever a creature of habit, wolf-whistled as they crossed back to the dresser, pulling their own sweatpants and t-shirt off.

“These are tight. You are totally going to be able to see my cock, aren’t you?” Remus asked as he sounded like he was struggling with the shorts.

“Probably,” Sirius said lightly. “Would socks help?” They flashed a grin over their shoulder to see Remus pulling on the shorts before they turned and pulled on their own tiny shorts.

Remus just rolled his eyes as he adjusted himself in the shorts. “I’m going to be arrested for indecency.”

“Oh come on, you’ll be one of the most dressed people there, I promise.” Sirius chuckled, crossing back over to Remus and putting their arms around his shoulders.

“Okay, I guess as long as you’re wearing those shorts it’s all good.” He smiled, looking down at Sirius’ legs.

Sirius grinned, kissing him lightly. “Just you wait, caro. How about you sit down for a minute, I’ll get dressed, and then I can put some makeup on, mm?”

“What about the heels?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you want them on now so you get used to them?”

“You suggested it. I may look like a baby deer.”

“I suppose.” Sirius chuckled, going to the wardrobe to pull out a pair of their lowest heels, just plain black and fairly chunky. Thinking on it, Sirius thought they must be one of the first pairs Sirius bought, but it seemed like a good idea to let Remus wear them. “Here, these ones are nice and tame.”

“Okay, it’s a good thing we have the same size feet.” He took the heels from Sirius then went to sit on the bed to put them on.

“Mhmm, very lucky,” Sirius agreed, grinning as they crossed their arms over their chest and watched him.

Remus slipped the heels on then stood up. He took a few hesitant steps. “Right, this isn’t  _ so _ bad.”

“Yeah! You’re doing really good!” Sirius held their hands out, in case Remus wanted to grab them. “You’ve got good balance, caro… and you look fucking gorgeous.”

“I feel like a giant in them, even though they’re fairly short.” Remus’ stride became a bit more confident.

Sirius whistled, clapping their hands together. “You look so fucking great, Remus, work it, work it.”

He laughed loudly, turning around with a hand on his hip. “So, I’m not going to die in these. How do you want me now?”

“Hold on a minute whilst I get dressed, then if you want lipstick, we can do that.”

“Sounds good.” Remus kissed them soundly before walking over to the bed, a slight sway in his hips.

Sirius watched him unashamedly, grinning ear to ear. Damn, he looked so good. Sirius bit their lip, turning to the pile of costume clothing.

\---------

Remus took a seat on the bed and looked down at his feet for a moment. He never thought anyone would get him into a corset, thigh highs, and heels but here he was. It was actually pretty great, to his surprise—even with the tiny shorts. Though, Sirius looked much better in the shorts in his opinion.

“What are you going to wear?”

Sirius plucked up a pair of sheer black fishnets, biting their lip around a grin. “You’ll have to wait and see the finished product,” they said before they made a bit of a show sliding one thigh high up their leg.

“God.” Remus groaned watching them.

Smiling, Sirius pulled one thigh high into place around their leg, then leaned over to the dresser and pulled out the o-ring leather garters they had worn to the King Princess concert. Their hair fell into their face a little as they bit their lip in concentration, fastening over the top of the thigh high to keep it up.

They were so good looking it nearly hurt sometimes. He wondered how he managed to get someone like Sirius every so often. “You look amazing and you’re not even done.”

“You’re sweet caro,” Sirius murmured, putting on their other thigh high and snapping the garter into place.

“I’m so lucky princess.” Remus sat back against the headboard.

“Are you? How so?” Sirius flashed him a smile, straightening up and stretching before they snagged up a red corset with black lace trim and ribbon.

“You’re so gorgeous and I get to be yours the rest of myself and I get to look at you all the time.”

Sirius’ smile softened as they glanced up from fastening their corset. “And I get to be yours too. We’re both very lucky."

“So lucky.” Remus nodded. “Plus, you’re bloody sexy.”

Sirius snorted a laugh. “Ha, oh there you are.” They crossed to the mirror, standing with their back to it and peering over their shoulder as they tightened the laces of the corset.

“Mmm, you’re so gorgeous, princess.” He licked his lips. They looked perfect.

“Stop it,” Sirius murmured, not sounding stern at all, as they pulled the laces a little tighter still before tying them. 

“Why?” Remus laughed softly. “You’re so perfect.”

Sirius sighed, shaking their head as they crossed the room and pulled on their tallest pair of heels, black stilettos that looked like lethal weapons.

“Fuck, your legs look so good in those.”

“Yeah?” Sirius turned their legs this way and that, looking in the mirror. “Do you think it’ll do?”

“Yes, it’ll do. Of course. You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Sirius bit their lip, striding back over to him, their hips swaying with every step. “I think you’re a little biased, perhaps.”

“So what?” Remus raised an eyebrow. “It’s true.”

“I think thigh highs just mean you’ll agree to anything, caro.”

“Even without the thigh highs.” Remus shook his head.

“Makeup, or no? How are you feeling, darling?” Sirius leaned down and kissed his forehead, their brows a little pinched.

“I don’t know, I don’t care either way.” Remus shrugged. Really, he was in a corset and thigh highs, makeup wasn’t apart of his concern.

“Okay, okay,” Sirius said, smiling. “Here, I’ll give you a little bit, okay?” 

“Sure, do your worst.” Remus leaned forward a little.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his lips before leaning over and plucking up a few tubes of things. Remus sat as still as he could as they poked and prodded at his face, though he could tell they were trying to be gentle and careful.

“How am I looking?”

“Hmm.” Sirius pulled back, taking him by the chin and tilting his face to one side then the other. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m sure not as gorgeous as you, but I am your best garbage.” Remus smiled at them.

“You are my best garbage. You look bloody phenomenal I can’t believe it’s taken me over a year to get you into heels.” Sirius pressed a quick kiss to his lips. They turned and sat next to him, starting on their own makeup.

“There’s not many times I would wear heels, really.” Remus put a hand on their knee.

“Only for me, right Daddy?” Sirius smiled sweetly, pausing with their mascara.

Remus’ stomach still did a little flip each time since they started this all. “Yes, princess, only for you.” He kissed their cheek, careful not to mess up their makeup.

Sirius grinned broadly. “Good.”

“Only because you’re so good for Daddy.” He rubbed his hand up their thigh.

“Mmm, I’m very good for you, aren’t I?” Sirius set their lipstick down, their lips in a perfect bright red pout. 

“Very good.” Remus’ tucked a strand of their hair behind their ear.

Sirius hummed, leaning into his touch a little and turning their head to kiss his wrist. “I’m always on my best behaviour for you, Daddy.”

“I’m not sure about  _ always _ .” Remus snickered because Sirius was a brat. For instance, the other morning they had tied Remus’ wrists when they were snogging half-asleep. Then they wouldn’t untie Remus. Needless to say there was some tickling done… and some spanking because Sirius had begged for that.

“Mmm, I am.” Sirius kissed him lightly. “You look so good, caro.”

“No, you’re not and you look good too.” Remus kissed them back.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Okay, come on. We should get a taxi.” They paused, frowning a little as they straightened up then looked in the mirror. “Oh. Ohh. My leather jacket— _ your _ leather jacket—would look fucking great with this, doesn’t Frank wear one similar?”

“Oh! Yes, yeah…” Remus groaned because the thought of them looking like  _ that _ all night was going to be murder.

“Come on, let’s go!’ Sirius leaned in for a quick kiss before taking off down the hallway, still moving like air even in sky-high heels.

“I’m coming!” Remus laughed, going after them.

They got a taxi, after Remus had put on a coat because it was so cold out and he was cold enough in his tiny shorts. The driver looked at them in surprise but he didn’t say a thing. “I’m excited.” Remus put an arm around them.

“Me too,” Sirius agreed, leaning into him. They looked as comfortable as ever as they put their hand on his knee.

“Only you could get me out of the house like this.” Remus was so far out of his comfort zone, it was crazy. He wasn’t sure how he wasn’t completely anxious.

“Mmmhm,” Sirius hummed, stretching up to press their lips to his ear. “Just think about what we get to do after.”

“What do you want to do after, hmm?” Remus asked softly.

“ _ Whatever _ you want, Daddy.”

Remus put an arm around their shoulders. He and Sirius had taken a class on suspension when they got back from Tuscany. It was something they had talked about when they were on their honeymoon. They had done a partial suspension at home after the class, once they got everything together that is. “Maybe some suspension?”

Sirius bit their lip, smiling. “Mm, yeah?”

“Mmmhmm.” Remus played with their hair. “Do you want that?”

“Yeah, I do. I really loved it last time, you know I did.”

“It left pretty marks on you,” Remus whispered in their ear.

He felt Sirius shiver against him, digging their fingers into his thigh a little. “Mm, and we both like that. I like feeling pretty for you.”

“You always do, princess.” He grinned as the taxi came to a stop.

“This is why we work so well together,” Sirius replied, smiling before they got out of the taxi. “Come on, the Time Warp awaits.”

Remus laughed as he paid and thanked the driver before getting out of the car. He took Sirius’ hand and followed them into the theater. “I bet Marly is jealous you’re going without her.”

“I bet, although it wouldn’t surprise me if she’s somehow wrangled tickets and will turn up in the foyer…” Sirius pulled a face at the thought.

Remus frowned because he really didn’t want want Marlene to see him like this. She barely had let go of what she learned about his and Sirius’ sex life. Plus, it was a date night for them, they didn’t need Marlene to hang around. “Christ, I hope not.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so.” Sirius dug in their pocket for the tickets, holding their other hand out to Remus. “You look fucking gorgeous, you know.”

“You do too.” Remus kissed their cheek as they walked. “It’s a test of my wills tonight as I said.”

Sirius smiled, kissing the back of his hand, before they walked just ahead of him. “Want a drink before we go to our seats?”

“Yes, I really do.” Remus pressed close to Sirius as they made their way through the other patrons. All were dressed up, and Sirius was right—he was one the the more clothed people there.

“To the bar then,” Sirius said, glancing over their shoulder to smile at him. “Beer? Or do you need something a bit stronger?”

“Oh, whisky, I think.” He laughed as they made their way.

“A double?” Sirius joined the queue for the bar, chuckling. When they reached the front they ordered a vodka cranberry for themselves then looked to Remus.

“Yes, love.” Remus nodded, giving their hand a squeeze.

Sirius leaned back over to order drinks, then after a few minutes slid a drink into Remus’ hand. “To our seats? I like sitting down and watching everyone come in in costume.”

“Sure, sounds good.” Remus didn’t care what they did, this was mostly all for Sirius. Sure, he knew he would have a good time and he liked Rocky Horror, but this was very much Sirius’  _ thing _ .

“You’re very good to me,” Sirius said softly, sipping their drink as they walked down towards the stalls. “I know this isn’t your thing.”

“I’m completely out of my comfort zone, but that’s fine. I’m with you and I like making you happy.” He took a drink as he followed Sirius.

“You look fucking gorgeous, if that helps.” Sirius grinned, pausing at the top of the stairs to kiss his cheek. 

“I feel a bit strange, but thank you.” He did feel odd in his heels and tiny shorts in public. “I mean, I feel good but odd. Don’t worry.”

Sirius checked the seat numbers on their tickets as they started down the stairs, looking as comfortable as ever. “Okay, good. Because you shouldn’t worry. You’re the hottest person here, by a mile.”

“Really? You’re forgetting about yourself.” He laughed, walking carefully down the stairs.

“Pfft, I am automatically excluded from those kind of statements because it wouldn’t be fair to the rest of you,” Sirius said, looking haughty for a moment before they grinned at him.

“Oh, yes, I should have known that.” Remus rolled his eyes as he followed them to their seat.

\-----

Sirius was grinning ear to ear as they sat in their seat, turning to watch all the other theatre-goers flood in. The scenery could only hold their attention for so long though, and it kept drifting back to Remus, his lips painted red, his eyes a smudged black. He looked stunning, though Sirius thought it was pretty hard to beat Remus in a slim shirt and some well-tailored trousers. They had their hand on his thigh as they glanced around, gently tracing a square of fishnet with their nail.

“I like spotting the best costumes, you know,” Sirius said. “Besides yours, obviously.”

“This is all your doing, princess.” Remus looked around. “Seeing anything good so far?”

Sirius glanced around a little more, grinning at his praise. “Oh, over there, he’s a really good Frank, look.” They pointed as discreetly as possible.

Remus turned to look. “That’s amazing.”

“Right! Oh and the girl with him? A great Riff Raff, look, she’s fab!”

“Yeah.” Remus looked back to Sirius. “Think anyone is pointing you out and how bloody hot you look?”

Sirius laughed, grinning ear to ear. “I’d hope so.”

“I’m sure because you’re so stunning. I can’t wait to get my hands all over you,” Remus whispered in their ear.

“Oh yeah?” Sirius replied, trying to fight back a shiver.

“Mmm, yeah, I need a good picture of you like this. If I was ever all pent up and you weren’t around I’d definitely look at the picture while getting off.” His breath was hot against Sirius’ ear.

Sirius bit their lip to stifle a groan. “You can take a picture when we get home.”

“Good.” Remus kissed their cheek. “Then a few when you’re all tied up.”

“Mmhmm, you never know when you might want to look at me like that.” Sirius tilted their head towards him a little, their hand on his thigh tightening.

“I’ve a nice little collection, princess.” Remus kissed their cheek one more time before pulling back.

Sirius let out a long breath, smiling despite themselves. Remus like this was wonderful. They were about to lean in and try to get their own back when the house lights went down and the cheers went up through the crowd, so they sat back, happy to concentrate on the show for a while.

They  _ loved _ the Rocky Horror. Grinning ear to ear Sirius shouted out all the appropriate lines at the appropriate times and they and Remus stood up to dance the Time Warp and jive along to Hot Patootie. At the interval, Sirius sat back in their seat with a little sigh, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

“You look like you’re having a ball.” Remus nudged them after sitting back himself.

Sirius ran a hand through their hair. “I am. Are you?”

“Yeah, plus I love watching you have a good time. You always should be having this much fun.” Remus put an arm around their shoulders.

“Mm, you’re so sweet. I have a lot of fun most of the time, especially when I’m with you.”

“Me too.” Remus pressed his lips to their temple. “Do you want me to get us another drink?”

“Yeah. You need me to come with? What if someone takes a fancy to you looking like this? I need to fend them off.” Sirius  _ knew _ Remus knew they were teasing, knew that nothing would happen, but still. Remus looked very good tonight.

“I’ll fend them off just fine.” Remus laughed as he stood up.

“I’ll send the search party if you don’t come back,” Sirius said, drawing their feet up onto their chair so he could get past. Sirius couldn’t resist giving Remus’ arse a swat as he walked past, though.

“Brat.” Remus threw them a look over his shoulder before heading off.

Sirius gave him the sweetest, most innocent smile they could muster before he walked off. They really had to school themselves not to wolf whistle at him as he walked away. They busied themselves scrolling through their social media, posting a quick selfie. They bloody loved this show so much, even the whole atmosphere, all of the costumes, the dancing, the singing.

Remus returned not long later with two drinks in his hands and a smile. “I was hit on at the bar,” he informed them after handing Sirius a glass.

“Yeah you were!” Sirius cried, grinning and throwing their free hand in the air. “Yes you were and you’re all mine.”

“He chatted me up with the classic, are you here alone? I informed them I am a very happily married man.” Remus snorted a laugh, sitting back down.

“Ha!” Sirius laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Where is he, in the stalls? I’ve got see this wannabe homewrecker.”

“He’s got tiny leopard underwear on. Trying to be Rocky, I guess?” Remus looked around.

“Oh my  _ god _ , he hasn’t has he?” Sirius turned and knelt up on their seat to look around for the man in the leopard print. “Did he have the body for it at least?”

“Yeah, he had a nice body… not as nice as yours but it at least wasn’t a  _ bad _ look.” Remus took a drink. “He’s got brown hair all slicked back and stuff.”

Sirius chuckled, wiggling their hips a little. “Not as nice as me. Oh! Is that him there?” Sirius looked back to Remus. “By the door, next to that awful Columbia?”

“Yes!” Remus put a hand on their hip. “She is awful, isn’t she?”

“So bad, what is that wig?” Sirius puffed out their cheeks, shaking their head. “He’s cute though, I suppose.” The man who had hit on Remus was a pretty good Rocky, with good shoulders and arms. Granted he probably skipped leg day too often, but he wasn’t bad looking. Sirius tried not to think too hard about their own gender. 

“Eh, he’s okay. He’s got nothing on you.”

Sirius smiled, tearing their eyes away from the crowd back to Remus. “Yeah?”

“Are you mad? Of course.” Remus pulled them back down into their seat. “It’s taking everything to keep my hands off you.”

“Mm, you’re doing very well.”

“I’m going to have a good reward at home.” He kissed them quickly.

Sirius grinned into the kiss, pulling back a moment later when the house lights went down. As usual, they got a little emotional during  _ I’m Going Home _ , and then had to have been one of the first to stand up for the ovation during the bows. Sirius loved this show so much. They danced their way down the row, wiggling their hips, as the crowds started filing out. 

“We could definitely go for a drink like this,” Sirius said, basically teasing because they were pretty sure Remus was about to drag them home.

Remus grabbed their hips and pulled them close as they slowly moved to the stairs. “You really rather a drink?”

Sirius was still dancing and wiggling their hips. “I dunno, it would be fun,” they murmured, swallowing a soft noise.

“That’s fine, but you’re just making yourself wait longer.” Remus’ voice was low in their ear.

“You always say the waiting makes it worth it, caro.”

“Fine, let’s get a drink.” Remus let go of Sirius and put a little space between them as they went up the steps.

“You sure you’ll be good in your costume? I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfy, caro.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure if we go around here they’ll be others dressed up too. Plus, it’s Halloween, right?” Remus shrugged a shoulder.

Sirius bit their lip, frowning for a moment. Dammit, they wanted Remus to want to go home as much as they did, but no. They glanced back to him, smiling. “Right, of course.”

“Are you okay, princess?” Remus asked them softly.

“Mmm,” Sirius replied, stepping out of the theatre. “It’s been over a year and I still think I can out-Remus you sometimes.”

“So, you would rather be home, huh?” Remus questioned them, taking their hand.

“I would rather  _ you _ rather be at home.” Sirius smiled, squeezing his hand.

“What do you think I really want?” Remus stopped, pulling them out of the way of the crowd and against the building behind them.

Sirius grinned, biting their lip as Remus crowded close to them. He was taller in his heels too but Sirius was in platforms. “Mm, I’m not sure.”

“I’d rather be home with you, princess.”

“Yeah? Just for a cuddle and a cuppa?”

“Oh yeah, just a cuddle and a cuppa, my pearl, yes.” Remus snickered.

Sirius grinned wider. “I don’t know if I wanna go home just yet, not for a cuddle and a cuppa.”

Remus huffed, pulling them closer so his mouth was against their ear. “I was going to take you home and suspend you all nice and pretty then we could get off any way you pleased, but if you’d rather go for a drink that’s fine with me.”

“Mmm, I think…” Sirius pretended to think about it for a moment before they hooked their arms around his shoulders, their body going pliant against his. “I think Daddy should take me home and make me pretty.”

“Really? You don’t want a drink? We could manage.” Remus held on to them.

Sirius shook their head. “I’ll be good, and let you take me home.”

“But there’s a good bar around here.” Remus smirked. “They have nice little booths and we could have a drink and talk. It didn’t seem like you  _ really _ wanted to go home.”

Sirius pressed against him, kissing down his jawline and to the soft spot behind his ear. “The only talking I want is you telling me what to do whilst you tie me up.”

“If that’s what you really want then let’s get a taxi home.” Remus pulled back.

“I want to make Daddy happy,” Sirius practically purred, trailing their hands over his shoulders.

“How can you make me happy, princess?”

“Be good, and listen, and do exactly what you want.” Sirius kissed back along his jaw, then pecked a kiss to his lips, lingering close.

“Good, let’s get a taxi for home.”

Sirius smiled, kissing him again before they pulled back and slipped between Remus and the wall, striding out onto the street to hail a taxi. If they let their hips swing a little as they walked, then that wasn’t their fault.

“Well, that was fast.” Remus snickered when a taxi pulled up.

“Told you, I’m on my best behaviour,” Sirius said, shooting him a smile over their shoulder as they climbed into the taxi.

“I don’t believe that for one minute.” Remus got in the taxi behind them.

Sirius gave him a scandalised look after they sat back from giving the taxi driver their address. “ _ Caro _ , don’t be so cruel. I’m being extra good.”

Remus scoffed as the car started to drive. “For only so long, I’m sure.”

“Ye of so little faith,” Sirius retorted.

“I just know you far too well.” Remus took out his phone.

“I’d hope so, to be fair. But I’m going to try very hard to do what you want, you know.”

Remus hummed, not looking up from his phone. “Sure.”

Sirius huffed out a sigh, looking out the window as they put their hand on his thigh, squeezing slightly. He continued to not give attention to Sirius, scrolling through whatever social media. They bit their lip, sliding their hand a little further up his thigh, looking innocently out of the window as the streets went by.

“Alice and Frank are doing dancing tonight as undead Baby and Johnny.” Remus didn’t look up from his phone still.

“That’s really cool,” Sirius said, looking back to Remus and his phone as they traced the crease of his hip.

“Yeah, really cool. Bet they’re doing some type of rendition of the dance with the lift.” Remus looked down to Sirius’ hand then looked over at Sirius with an eye roll.

Sirius grinned, trailing their finger up and down and giving Remus their best  _ who me? _ expression. “Probably.”

“Mmhmm.” Remus dropped his hand to Sirius’.

They flattened their hand against his thigh, sliding their hand over his cock over his shorts, looking back out of the window.

Remus let out a low noise then grabbed Sirius’ wrist. They circled their fingertips a little, looking the picture of innocence. Remus pulled their hand back. “Brat.”

Sirius smiled at him. “Me?”

“Stop.”

Sirius leaned in so their lips were against his ear. “Sorry Daddy.”

“Mmm, you should be.” Remus dropped their hand.

“Very sorry,” they murmured, kissing beneath his ear. 

“You don’t want to have to pay for that later, do you?” Remus asked them softly.

“No, I want to be good for you. You just look too good.”

“You have to wait.” He looked back to his phone.

“You know I don’t do well with patience…” Sirius smiled, moving their hand back under their own thigh.

“You need to.” Remus put his phone back in his coat pocket. “And you wanted to get a drink.”

“When you’re the one being impatient, I like doing that. But you’re stone cold right now.” Sirius smiled, leaning their head on his shoulder.

“I can wait for ages. I could still go for a drink.” Remus smiled over at them with a shrug.

Sirius stared at him in disbelief. “I just had my hand on your dick and you still don’t want to take me home!”

“Of course I want to, but I like the wait.”

“Such a sadist, caro.” Sirius shook their head, smiling.

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus kissed their cheek.

Sirius leaned into Remus, being good and keeping their hands to themselves until the taxi pulled up outside their flat. Sirius dug in their coat pocket for their wallet, eager to get inside, and handed the taxi driver a note or two. “Let’s go,” they said, following Remus out of the taxi to the flat.

“Want some wine when we get up there?” Remus asked as he opened the door to the building.

“Absolutely not,” Sirius said quickly, following him up and drinking in the gorgeous sight of his arse.

“No?” Remus snickered, digging out his keys.

“Unless you plan on literally drinking wine off of me, then no.”

“Wow, you’re really itching for it, aren’t you?” Remus laughed once they got to their floor.

Sirius rolled their eyes. “Fine, let’s have wine.”

“No, I’m joking.” Remus opened their door. “Let’s get everything that we need, hmm?”

\---------------

After getting out of the corset and heels, Remus helped Sirius set everything up in their bedroom. “What do you want to do?” Remus asked Sirius as they got the rope out. He had been watching videos and reading articles that were recommended at the class they had taken.

“Want to try a full suspension?” Sirius asked, sitting naked on the edge of the bed, already wearing their collar. They still had a bit of their makeup on, their lipstick perfect. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Sure, we can do full suspension,” Remus agreed.

“I would like that. If you would.”

“Okay, let’s get started?” Remus held up the rope.

Sirius stood up, stretching onto their toes, their arms above their head, before they came to stand in front of Remus in perfect dancer posture, feet together, knees soft, arms by their sides, chin tipped up a little. Their grey eyes were bright and focused, ready for instruction, brimming with excitement. “Yes Daddy.”

“Okay princess, why don’t you get on your knees here?” Remus gestured to the floor near him.

Sirius nodded, gracefully kneeling at his feet, their hands folded in their lap. They seemed to have realised now wasn’t the time to be bratty.

“Do you have any questions?” He looked down at them.

“What are we going to do? Do you need me to do anything special?”

“I’m going to tie your arms behind your back, bind one of your legs and hoist you up then tie the other ankle. I just need you to listen, princess.” Remus ran a hand through their hair.

Sirius tilted their head into his touch, their eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “Okay.”

“Can we put your hair up while I tie your arms?” Remus asked, thinking about how it was a pain when their hair was loose around their shoulders before when they did this.

“Mhmm. Would you like me to?” Sirius gestured with the hair tie around their wrist.

“Yes.”

Sirius let out a long breath, raking their hands through their hair and tying their hair into a bun. After, they let their hands drop back to their lap and looked up to Remus, perfectly obedient.

“Hands behind your back, like the last time we did it.”

They kept their gaze fixed on Remus as they sat up straight and settled their arms behind their back, their shoulders shifting, their collarbones catching the light.

“You look so beautiful, princess.” Remus knelt down behind them to begin tying the rope.

Sirius glanced over their shoulder at him, smiling. “Thank you. I’m excited.”

“Yeah?” Remus carefully knotted the rope. “How’s it feel?” He asked, continuing to work.

“Mm, so good. I love you tying me, it always feels good… Safe.”

“You’re always safe with me.” Remus laced the rope between their arms.

“I know, I feel it. You look after me and make me good and beautiful.”

This was never something Remus had put much thought into before. His sex life, when he was interested, was always fairly vanilla. Then as he became more and more comfortable with Sirius, this whole new world seemed to open up inside of him. Sirius liked it, so it made it easy for him to not feel anxious about it. He felt in control and he liked taking care of Sirius. It was perfect for them both.

“I’ll never not look after you.” He kissed their shoulder.

Sirius let out a soft little sigh and Remus watched as a little bit of tension seemed to leave their body, their shoulders relaxing just a little. They were quiet as Remus continued to tie their arms. He felt completely relaxed as he worked the rope. It felt so natural and easy, something he always did.

“Okay, princess, stand up.”

“Okay,” Sirius breathed, sounding a little floaty already. They shifted onto one knee, then slowly, but gracefully, like they always did everything, moving like air, they stood up, standing tall with their feet together.

“Lean forward a bit?” Remus asked as he looped the rope through the hard point.

Remus didn’t think Sirius had ever been so quiet and obedient in the bedroom before, but they just made a soft noise of agreement, bending at the hips.

“Good, you’re doing so good, princess.” Remus smiled as he tied the rope.

“Mmm, feels good.”

“Not done yet.” Remus looked at them stretched out, thinking about the positioning for a moment. “I’m going to get the ottoman for you to stand on for a bit. It’s probably the best option.”

“Okay,” Sirius said softly, seemingly content to stand there.

With one quick once over, Remus went to the end of the bed then pushed the purple ottoman to Sirius. “Can you step up there?”

“Mm, hold onto my arm, just in case? I feel… floaty already.”

“Of course, princess, I’ve got you.” Remus did as asked, wrapping his hand around their outstretched arm.

Sirius leaned into him a little, stepping up onto the ottoman without so much of a wobble, their feet still together, perfect posture if it weren’t for their arms drawn back. “Like that?”

“Perfect, as always.” Remus murmured before pressing a kiss to their neck.

Sirius tilted their head, making another soft noise. “Good.”

“Okay now bend your right leg up. Like… if you were sitting cross legged, if that makes sense.” Remus rubbed a hand over their thigh.

“Like this?” Sirius asked, frowning softly as they tucked their heel up against their bum.

“Yes, like that.” Remus kissed them once more on the neck before moving to start binding their leg.

“Mm, good.” Sirius hummed softly, their chin dropping forward as they seemed to relax into the ropes.

Remus bound their leg as quickly as he could, not wanting to make Sirius hold the position too long without the support of the rope. “You’re amazing.”

“Feels so good.”

“You look good, so pretty,” Remus murmured as he finished the bind. “I’m going to hoist you up now, are you ready?”

“Yes Daddy,” was Sirius’ only reply as they wiggled their fingers and toes, sinking into it.

Remus smiled as he went to hoist Sirius up. They were so beautiful and elegant that even though Remus was in full control, it looked as if they were dancing. “Is that okay?” Remus asked as he started to tie the rope into the hard point.

Sirius tilted their head from side to side and took a deep breath. Remus was glad they didn’t answer right away, and wanted to think about whether they were actually okay instead of just saying yes to please him. “Oh… yeah, yes this is… it’s good.”

“All right, one more tie then I’ll be done.” Remus ran his finger over a knot at the thigh.

“Yeah, okay.” Sirius shivered. “Are you going to take pictures?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Remus guided Sirius’ free leg so the ankle was crossing Sirius’ bound one then began tying. “We have a lot of pretty photos of you, don’t we?”

“Mmmhm, I like being pretty for you.”

“You always are. You’re doing such a great job Sirius.” Remus pressed a kiss to their ankle after he finished tying them.

“Yeah.” They sounded so serene, their voice soft in a way Remus hadn’t heard before.

“Do you need anything?” Remus moved back to take in their body, suspended intricately in front of him.

“No… I feel…  _ perfect. _ ”

“You are perfect.” Remus reached to take their hair out of the tie.

Sirius tried to arch into his touch a little, making a soft noise at the back of their throat. Their hair cascaded down out of the bun, almost touching the floor in a delicate black wave.

“I’ll take some pictures now. You need to see yourself after.” Remus went to the side table where their Polaroid camera was. Sirius just made another little noise of agreement.

Remus snapped a few photos, trying and hoping to capture the moment in the film. It was one of those times that Remus was wondering exactly what Sirius felt like. They looked completely calm and relaxed. “You’re so wonderful.”

“I love it,” Sirius said softly, their eyes still closed, their lips quirking into a gentle smile. 

“I love you like this. All mine.” Remus set the camera and photos back on the nightstand.

Sirius made a little noise of agreement. “All yours Daddy.”

Remus ran his hand over Sirius’ stretched leg. They were fucking gorgegous, all bound and hanging there. “So amazing, princess…”

“Ah… everything feels so… I don’t know. I can’t  _ think _ .” Sirius arched their back a little, stretching out before sinking back into it. “Feels so good.”

“Good, that’s… it looks amazing.”

“The ropes, feel so… feels like you’re touching me all over.” Remus had never heard their voice sound like this before, so floaty and serene.

“Yeah?” Remus continued to run his hands over their body whenever he could.

Sirius made a soft noise, biting their lip. “Yeah, feels like you. Just… everything is okay.”

“You’re so perfect, princess. You look so perfect.” Remus sighed.

“Love you,” Sirius murmured.

“I love you too.” Remus ran a hand through their hair.

Sirius tilted their head as much as they could, kissing Remus’ wrist. “Is it what you wanted?”

“Yes, it is. Is it what you wanted?”

“Yeah, so much… I feel so pretty. Like… art.”

“You are art.” Remus’ fingers ghosted over their sides.

They were art. Arms bound together with a column of three knots behind them, slightly stretched out as they dangled from their wrists and ankles upside down. Their black hair flowed down, just touched the floor. Remus wanted to look at them for hours like this, perfectly calm as they were beautifully bound and hanging from their ankles and wrists.

\--------

Sirius had never felt so at peace in their whole life. If being tied down by Remus was like a shortcut to serenity then being tied  _ up _ by him was heavenly. They were only just starting to become aware of the way their shoulders were hurting just a little, but they were so used to inversions on the pole and silks that it didn’t seem so problematic. Here, just floating, knowing they could trust Remus with  _ everything, _ was so perfect.

“I…” Sirius trailed off, not even sure they could formulate words like this. They didn’t need to speak, everything was perfect.

“Are you okay?” Remus asked softly.

Sirius just nodded. “Very.”

“Is there anything you want? You’ve been this way for awhile.” He kissed their ankle.

“Have I? I think…” Sirius frowned a little, trying to think hard to formulate words. “I think I could come down, soon. If you want."

“Yeah, long time.” Remus pressed kisses down their leg. “You should probably come down."

“Okay,” Sirius agreed, happy to do whatever Remus wanted. All they wanted right now was to please him, the kind of feeling they sank into when they did this, like only he was important. “Okay then.”

Remus went on to carefully get them out of the ropes and back on the ground. He always worked so quickly, his hands and fingers were so used to tying and untying knots. Sirius was shivering with every touch of his fingers, every graze over their skin as he worked open the knots and gradually let them down. Sirius felt a little lightheaded, but they just listened to what Remus wanted, doing as he said.

“All right, that’s it.” Remus wrapped his arms around them. “Are you okay?”

Sirius leaned into him, their hand grasping his arm. “Dizzy… but good. Mm, good.”

“Okay.” He pressed his lips to Sirius’ neck.

“Mmm, can I lie down?” Sirius murmured, sinking into Remus’ arms, tipping their head back for his mouth.

“Yes, princess. Do you need anything else?” He led Sirius to their bed.

Sirius shook their head. “Just want to make you happy.”

“You are.” Remus sat them on the edge of the bed.

“You’re so good at that,” Sirius mumbled, their eyes opening for longer and longer periods now. They turned their head and smiled muzzily up at Remus. He was so handsome, and always looked after them so well. “So good.”

“Hmmm? I’m good at what?” Remus asked, moving to lay against the headboard.

“Tying me up. Always feels so nice when you do it. Your hands and the rope.” Sirius curled up against him, kissing his shoulder. “Can I have a kiss?”

Remus nodded, taking their hand in his hand and kissed them slowly, pulling away and nipping at their bottom lip for a moment. “My lovely princess.”

“Mm, love you,” Sirius murmured into the kiss, smiling.

“I love you too.” He pulled Sirius closer. “You look so pretty with the rope indents.”

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled into another kiss, leaning up to meet him. “Want to take some more photos? Or—” Sirius kissed him again— “kiss some more.”

“Mmm, let’s kiss a little more.” Remus urged Sirius to climb into his lap. “Unless you want the pictures.”

“Kissing is good,” Sirius whispered, feeling a little jelly-legged as they crawled into his lap, holding onto his shoulders. “Whatever you want Daddy.”

“Kissing you is the best, princess.” Remus kissed up their jaw.

Sirius chuckled, running their hands over his shoulders, feeling totally pliant. “The best thing? Better than other things?”

“Mmm? What other things?” He teased, lips traveling down to their neck.

“Lots of other things. I thought you liked touching me too, making me all yours.” Sirius hummed, rolling their hips a little. They were feeling a little sore in their shoulders and legs, but it was nothing  _ awful _ . It felt like they had done a good job.

“I love touching you and making you mine, but I can do that kissing you too.” Remus’ hands went to their arse.

“Mm, yeah?” Sirius smiled, arching their back to press back against his hands.

“Yeah, I do it all the time, giving you hickeys.” Remus bit at their neck.

Sirius let out a soft moan, shuddering against him. “Oh… yeah, yeah.”

“You love my kisses. I love making you mine.” Remus laved his tongue over the spot he had sunk his teeth into.

“Ah, yeah I do. I love it so much. Your rope marks and your hickeys.” Sirius dug their fingers into his shoulders, moaning again. 

“Everyone knows you’re mine, even without your wedding ring.” He kissed a sensitive spot that Sirius loved.

Sirius gasped, dropping their head back. “Yeah, all yours. All yours. Ah, Remus…”

“That’s right, princess. You’ve been so good tonight.” He continued to kiss at their neck.

“Ah… I wanna be good for you.” Sirius bit their lip, rocking their hips again. “I love your mouth.”

“You can be a brat, and you only were a little tonight.” Remus sucked at the skin at the base of their throat.

What could only be a  _ whimper _ escaped from Sirius’ throat. “Only because you’re so—you’re so hot, I can’t help it.”

“You’ve been good to Daddy otherwise though. So good. You looked so perfect in the ropes.”

“Ah, yeah. So good for you Daddy.”

“I love you being good. How can I show you how happy I am?” Remus continued the path over their neck.

Sirius bit their lip. “Can I… your mouth on me, please Daddy?”

“My mouth is on you, be more specific princess.”

“Ah… your mouth on—on my cock, please.” Sirius shuddered again. Perhaps it was how floaty they get from the ropes but Sirius just wanted to make him happy, wanted to be close to him. They felt so light and fuzzy that asking for what they wanted for didn’t seem so hard.

“Yes, love, of course.” Remus wrapped a hand around them.

Sirius moaned softly, tipping their head back. “Ah, yeah…”

“I’ve got you princess, whatever you want.” Remus kissed his way down their body, stopping to nip and lick at their collarbone.

“Yeah, I’m yours, I’m yours. Whatever you want.” Sirius sank into him, letting him move them however he wanted.

Remus hummed in response, lips trailing down to their lower abdomen. He didn’t stop his trail until his lips were ghosting against Sirius’ cock. Sirius gasped softly, arching their back as they trailed one hand through his hair, feeling a little out of it still.

“Everything about you is perfect,” Remus murmured before his hand went around Sirius again. His tongue licked down then back up.

“Ah… ah, I love your mouth.” Sirius groaned, propping themselves how on one elbow to watch him.

“Yeah?” Remus looked up at them with a wry smile before wrapping his lips around their head.

“Oh fuck, yeah, yeah I love your mouth Daddy, so much.”

Remus moaned around them, slowly taking Sirius into his mouth as his free hand slid off their thigh to lightly graze against their balls. Sirius shuddered, hips bucking up towards him. It almost felt like everything was so fuzzy and serene, they wanted to just let Remus do whatever he wanted. His mouth moved around Sirius quicker as the hand on them matched the speed. Remus’ tongue did  _ that thing _ that Sirius couldn’t quite describe, but it felt amazing.

“Ah fuck… fuck Remus,” Sirius breathed, their eyes fluttering close. “I’m gonna—”

Remus didn’t let up, he just continued on as the fingers trailing over their balls, moved lower and pressed against their entrance.

Sirius let out a sharp moan, their hips pressing towards his touch as they came. “God, fuck Remus.”

His tongue did that wonderful move again as he worked them through their climax.

“Fuck…” Sirius sank back into the bed, running their fingers through his hair as their orgasm ebbed.

Remus pulled back, shifting away from Sirius a little before they felt him move back up the bed. “Okay, princess?”

“Mm yeah, so good.” Sirius wrapped their arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek, across his nose, the corner of his mouth. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus ran a hand down their back.

Sirius moaned softly, arching up into him. “Can I make you feel good, Daddy? If you want?”

“No, it’s okay, just this right now princess.” Remus kissed their temple.

“Okay,” Sirius replied, running their hands through his hair.

Remus held them, fingering over one of the rope indents on their arm. “You did so good.”

“Ah, yeah?” Sirius shuddered. “Did I look pretty?”

“So pretty, my love.”

“Can I see the photos?” Sirius kissed his cheek and over his jaw.

“Yes.” Remus reached over to the nightstand and picked up the photos that he took.

Sirius sat up, starting to feel a little sore, and looked through the handful of photos. “Oh…” They flipped through, seeing themselves all intricately tied up and suspended. “I look… it was so peaceful.”

“You were up there for a while, you looked so calm. The other times we did it you were more, er, aware I guess, of what was going on.” Remus massaged their shoulders.

“Mm, that’s nice,” Sirius murmured, tilting their head a little. “Which photo is your favourite?”

“Hmm, I like the one here. You’re smiling so peacefully and your neck look so beautiful.” Remus pointed with one of his hands before going back to their shoulders. “What about you?”

Sirius nodded slightly, smiling. “Yeah, I like that one. I like this one too—” They gestured to another photo of their arms and back— “because you can see the rope indents.”

“Yeah, that’s nice.” Remus kissed their shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm, a bit sore, but okay. Good.”

“Do you need me to do anything for you?” One hand went up to play with their hair.

“No, just more cuddling.” Sirius leaned into his touch, smiling. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Mmm, I don’t know. I’m sort of not sure. I want to but don’t at the same time.” Remus shrugged a shoulder. “I’m okay.”

“Okay. Whatever you want, Daddy.” Sirius smiled a little wider, leaning up to kiss him softly.

“I prefer when I feel sure about what I want, but I enjoyed giving that to you.” Remus pressed his lips to their again.

“And you like tying me up,” Sirius murmured, kissing back as they ran their hands through his hair again. “I love you caro. Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween, love.”  
  



End file.
